Guilherme I de Inglaterra
|cidadenatal= Falaise |morte = }} |cidademorte = Rouen |sepultamento= Abadia dos Homens (Abbaye-aux-Hommes), Caen na Normandia |assinatura = }} Guilherme I da Inglaterra ( ; ), dito o Conquistador (Guillaume le Conquérant; William the Conqueror; Falaise, cerca de 1028 - perto de Ruão, 9 de Setembro de 1087), também conhecido Guilherme II da Normandia (Guillaume II de Normandie; William II of Normandy), foi o primeiro rei normando da Inglaterra, do Natal de 1066 até a sua morte. Ele também foi duque a Normandia de 3 de julho de 1035 até a sua morte. Antes de conquistar a Inglaterra, ele era conhecido como Guilherme, o Bastardo (Guillaume le Bâtard; William the Bastard) devido à ilegitimidade de seu nascimento. thumb|200px|direita|Guilherme I de Inglaterra. Pressionando sua reivindicação à coroa inglesa, Guilherme invadiu a Inglaterra em 1066, conduzindo um exército de normandos, bretões, flamengos e franceses (de Paris e Île-de-France) à vitória sobre as forças inglesas do rei Haroldo II de Inglaterra na batalha de Hastings. Além disso, ele também suprimiu revoltas inglesas subsequentes. Essa sequência de eventos ficou conhecida como conquista normanda da Inglaterra. Seu reinado, que trouxe a cultura normando-francesa à Inglaterra, influenciou o curso subsequente da Inglaterra na Idade Média. Os detalhes desta influência e a extensão das mudanças têm sido debatidos por acadêmicos por séculos. Além da óbvia mudança de governante, seu reinado também observou um programa de construção e fortificação, mudanças na língua inglesa, mudanças nos altos níveis da sociedade e da igreja, e a adoção de alguns aspectos da reforma da igreja continental. Juventude right|thumb|275px|Castelo de Falaise em [[Falaise, Calvados, França, local de nascimento de Guilherme, o Conquistador.]] Acredita-se que Guilherme tenha nascido em 1027 ou 1028 no castelo de Falaise em Falaise, Normandia, França, mais provavelmente no outono de 1028. Guilherme foi o único filho de Roberto I, duque da Normandia, assim como sobrinho-neto da rainha inglesa, Ema da Normandia, esposa do rei Etelredo II de Inglaterra e depois do rei Canuto, o Grande.Powell, John (2001) Magill's Guide to Military History. Salem Press, Inc. ISBN 0893560197; p. 226 Apesar de ilegítimo, seu pai o escolheu como herdeiro da Normandia. Sua mãe, Herleva, que depois se casou e teve dois filhos com Herluino de Conteville, era filha de Fulberto de Falaise. Além de seus dois meio-irmãos pelo lado materno, Odo de Baieux e Roberto, conde de Mortain, Guilherme também teve uma irmã, Adelaide da Normandia, filha de Roberto I. A ilegitimidade afetou sua juventude. Quando criança, sua vida esteve em constante perigo por causa de seu parentesco sanguíneo por aqueles que acreditavam ter mais direito legítimo para governar. Uma tentativa contra a vida de Guilherme ocorreu enquanto ele dormia na fortaleza de Vaudreuil, quando o assassino por engano apunhalou a criança que dormia ao seu lado.Costain, Thomas. (1959) 'William the Conquerer'New York, NY: Random House Todavia, quando seu pai morreu, ele foi reconhecido como o herdeiro. Depois, seus inimigos o chamavam de "Guilherme, o Bastardo", e ridicularizavam-no como o filho da filha do curtidor, e os residentes da conquistada Alençon penduravam peles de animal nos muros da cidade para insultá-lo. Duque da Normandia Pela vontade de seu pai, Guilherme o sucedeu como duque da Normandia aos sete anos em 1035. Conspirações de nobres rivais normandos para usurpar seu lugar custaram a Guilherme três protetores, embora não o conde Alan III da Bretanha, que foi seu último protetor. Todavia, Guilherme foi apoiado pelo rei Henrique I de França. Ele foi feito cavaleiro por Henrique aos 15 anos. Quando Guilherme chegou aos 19 anos, lidou de forma bem sucedida com ameaças de rebelião e invasão. Com a assistência de Henrique, Guilherme finalmente assegurou o controle da Normandia, derrotando barões rebeldes normandos em Caen, na batalha de Val-ès-Dunes em 1047, obtendo a Trégua de Deus, que foi apoiada pela Igreja Católica Romana. Contra os desejos do papa Leão IX, Guilherme se casou com Matilde de Flandres em 1053 na capela de Notre-Dame do castelo de Eu, Normandia. Na época, Guilherme tinha cerca de 24 anos e Matilde 22. Afirma-se que Guilherme foi um marido fiel e apaixonado, e seu casamento produziu quatro filhos e seis filhas. Em arrependimento pelo que foi um casamento consanguíneo (eles eram primos distantes), Guilherme doou a igreja de Santo Estêvão em Caen e Matilde doou a igreja da Santíssima Tridade em Saint-Étienne. Sentindo-se ameaçado pelo aumento no poder normando resultante do casamento nobre de Guilherme, Henrique I tentou invadir a Normandia duas vezes (em 1054 e 1057) sem sucesso. Já um líder carismático, Guilherme atraiu forte apoio dentro da Normandia, inclusive a lealdade de seus meio-irmãos Odo de Bayeux e Roberto, conde de Mortain, que desempenharam funções importantes em sua vida. Depois, ele se aproveitou da fraqueza dos dois centros de poder concorrentes resultante das mortes de Henrique I e de Godofredo II, conde de Anjou, em 1060. Em 1062, Guilherme invadiu e controlou o condado de Maine, que havia sido um feudo de Anjou. Reivindicação ao trono inglês Com a morte de Eduardo, o Confessor, que não tinha filhos, o trono inglês foi ferozmente disputado por três pretendentes: Guilherme; Haroldo Godwinson, o poderoso conde de Wessex; e o rei viking Haroldo III da Noruega. Guilherme tinha uma tênue reivindicação sanguínea através de sua tia-avó Ema (esposa de Etelredo e mãe de Eduardo). Guilherme também afirmava que Eduardo, que tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida no exílio na Normandia durante a ocupação dinamarquesa da Inglaterra, tinha lhe prometido o trono quando ele visitou Eduardo em Londres em 1052. Depois, Guilherme invocou que Haroldo havia lhe jurado lealdade em 1064; Guilherme havia salvo o naufragado Haroldo do conde de Ponthieu, e juntos eles derrotaram Conan II, duque da Bretanha. Naquela ocasião, Guilherme fez Haroldo cavaleiro; ele tinha também, todavia, enganado Haroldo por tê-lo feito jurar-lhe lealdade sobre os ossos escondidos de um santo. Em janeiro de 1066, contudo, de acordo com o último desejo de Eduardo e pelo voto do Witenagemot, Haroldo Godwinson foi coroado rei da Inglaterra pelo arcebispo de York, Aldredo. Invasão normanda thumb|200px|left|Rei Guilherme I, o Conquistador, desembarcando na [[Inglaterra.]] Enquanto isso, Guilherme apresentou sua reivindicação ao trono inglês ao papa Alexandre II, que lhe enviou um estandarte consagrado em apoio. Então, Guilherme organizou um conselho de guerra em Lillebonne e em janeiro abertamente começou a reunir um exército na Normandia. Oferecendo promessas de terras inglesas e títulos, ele reuniu em Dives-sur-Mer uma imensa frota de invasão, supostamente de 696 navios. ELa transportava uma força de invasão que incluía, junto com as tropas próprias dos territórios de Guilherme (Normandia e Maine), grande número de mercenários, aliados e voluntários da Bretanha, nordeste da França e Flandres, e em menor número soldados de outras partes da França e das colônias normandas no sul da Itália. Na Inglaterra, Haroldo reuniu um grande exército no litoral sul e uma frota de navios para proteger o canal da Mancha. Casualmente para Guilherme, sua travessia do canal foi atrasada por oito meses de ventos desfavoráveis. Guilherme conseguiu manter seu exército unido durante a espera, mas o de Haroldo foi reduzido pela diminuição dos suprimentos e queda da força moral. Com a chegada da estação de colheita, ele dispensou seu exército em 8 de setembro.Carpenter, p. 72 Haroldo também juntou seus navios em Londres, deixando o canal da Mancha desprotegido. Então chegaram notícias que o outro candidato ao trono, Haroldo III da Noruega, aliado com Tostig Godwinson, irmão de Haroldo, tinham desembarcado a dezesseis quilômetros de York. Haroldo novamente juntou seu exército e depois de uma marcha forçada de quatro dias derrotou Haroldo da Noruega e Tostig em 25 de setembro. thumb|Guilherme, o Conquistador invade a Inglaterra. Em 12 de setembro, a direção do vento mudou e a frota de Guilherme zarpou. Uma tempestade desabou e a frota foi forçada a se abrigar em Saint-Valery-sur-Somme e a novamente esperar o vento mudar de direção. Em 27 de setembro, a frota normanda finalmente estendeu velas, desembarcando na Inglaterra na baía de Penvesey, Sussex, em 28 de setembro. Guilherme então deslocou-se para Hastings, poucos quilômetros a leste, onde ele ergueu um castelo pré-fabricado de madeira para base de operações. A partir dali, ele penetrou e saqueou o interior e esperou pelo retorno de Haroldo do norte. Guilherme escolheu Hastings supostamente porque era a ponta de uma longa península flanqueada por pântanos intransitáveis. A batalha aconteceu no istmo. Guilherme imediatamente construiu um forte em Hastings para proteger sua retaguarda contra a potencial chegada da frota de Haroldo vinda de Londres. Tendo seu exército em terra, Guilherme estava menos preocupado com deserções e poderia esperar as tesmpestades de inverno, tomar a região próxima para os cavalos e começar a campanha na primavera. Haroldo havia patulhado o sul da Inglaterra por algum tempo e apreciara a necessidade de ocupar este istmo imediatamente.Rodger, N. A. M. The Safeguard of the Sea: a naval history of Britain, Vol 1: 660-1649, pp. 32–35 Batalha de Hastings thumb|Morte de [[Harold Godwinson na Batalha de Hastings, conforme mostrado na Tapeçaria de Bayeux.]] Haroldo, depois de derrotar seu irmão Tostig e Haroldo II da Noruega no norte, marchou com seu exército 388 km em cinco dias para encontrar o invasor Guilherme no sul. Em 13 de outubro, Guilherme recebeu informações de Londres sobre a marcha de Haroldo. Ao amanhecer do dia seguinte, Guilherme deixou o castelo junto com seu exército e avançou contra o inimigo. Haroldo então tomou uma posição defensiva no topo do monte Senlac (atualmente Batlle, East Sussex), a cerca de 11 km de Hastings. A batalha de Hastings durou todo o dia. Embora os números de cada lado fossem equivalentes, Guilherme possuía infantaria e cavalaria, incluindo muitos arqueiros, enquanto Haroldo tinha apenas soldados a pé e poucos arqueiros.Carpenter, p. 73 Ao longo da borda da colina, em formação como uma parede de escudos, os soldados ingleses no início resistiram tão efetivamente que o exército de Guilherme recuou impressionado e com grande número e vítimas. Então Guilherme reanimou suas tropas supostamente erguendo seu capacete, como mostrado na Tapeçaria de Bayeux, para sufocar os rumores de sua morte. Enquanto isso, muitos ingleses perseguiram os fugitivos normandos a pé, permitindo à cavalaria normanda atacá-los repetidamente pela retaguarda enquanto sua infantaria fingia retirada.Ibid. As flechas normandas também entraram em ação, enfraquecendo progressivamente a parede inglesa de escudos. Ao anoitecer, o exército inglês fez sua última defesa de posição. Um último ataque da cavalaria normanda decidiu a batalha de maneira irrevogável porque este resultou na morte de Haroldo que, segundo as lendas, foi morto por uma flecha no olho, foi decapitado e desmembrado. Dois de seus irmãos, Gyrth e Leofwine Godwinson, também foram mortos. Ao cair da noite, a vitória normanda estava completa e o restante dos soldados ingleses fugiu amedrontado. As batalhas daquela época raramente duravam mais que duas horas antes que o lado mais fraco capitulasse; as nove horas de duração da batalha de Hastings indicaram a determinação dos exércitos de Guilherme e Haroldo. As batalhas também terminavam ao pôr do sol independentemente de quem estivesse vencendo. Haroldo foi morto um pouco antes do pôr do sol e, como ele receberia reforços descansados antes de a batalha recomeçar na manhã do dia seguinte, ele estava certo da vitória se sobrevivesse ao ataque final da cavalaria de Guilherme. Marcha para Londres [[Imagem:William the Conqueror 1066 1087.jpg|thumb|left|Moeda inglesa de Guilherme, o Conquistador (1066–1087) - "A coroação de Guilherme, o Conquistador marca uma das quebras mais contundentes de desde sempre na história inglesa. A Inglaterra anglo-saxã estava morta: o país agora era governado pelos normandos. Mas a desastrosa cerimônia na Abadia de Westminster foi uma indicação de que o relacionamento entre ingleses e seus novos governantes não seria fácil." Robert Bartlett, The Normans BBC TV]] Por duas semanas, Guilherme esperou por uma rendição formal do trono inglês, mas em vez disso, o Witenagemot proclamou o jovem Edgar Atheling rei, embora sem coroação. Dessa forma, o próximo alvo de Guilherme foi Londres, aproximando-se através dos importantes territórios de Kent, via Dover e Cantuária, inspirando medo nos ingleses. Todavia, em Londres, o avanço de Guilherme foi repelido na Ponte de Londres, e ele decidiu marchar na direção oeste e atacar Londres a partir do noroeste. Após receber reforços do continente, Guilherme cruzou o Tâmisa em Wallingford, e lá ele forçou a rendição do arcebispo Stigand (um dos principais apoiadores de Edgar), no começo de dezembro. Guilherme chegou a Berkhamsted em poucos dias, onde Edgar abriu mão da coroa inglesa pessoalmente e o exausto nobre saxão da Inglaterra rendeu-se definitivamente. Ainda que Guilherme tenha então sido aclamado como rei inglês, ele solicitou uma coroação em Londres. Como Guilherme I, ele foi formalmente coroado no dia de Natal de 1066 na abadia de Westminster, a primeira coroação documentada ocorrida lá , pelo arcebispo Aldred. De acordo com algumas fontes, a cerimônia não foi pacífica. Alarmados por alguns barulhos vindos abadia, os guardas normandos que estavam do lado de fora incendiaram as casa vizinhas. Um monge normando escreveu depois que "à medida que o fogo se espalhava rapidamente, as pessoas dentro da igreja entraram em tumulto e em multidão fugiam para o lado de fora, alguns para combater as chamas, outros para aproveitar o momento para saquear". Resistência inglesa Ainda que o sul da Inglaterra tenha se submetido rapidamente ao governo normando, a resistência no norte continuou por mais seis anos, até 1072. Durante os dois primeiros anos, o rei Guilherme I enfrentou muitas revoltas por toda a Inglaterra (Dover, oeste da Mércia, Exeter). Também, em 1068, os filhos ilegítimos de Haroldo tentaram uma invasão na península sudoeste, mas Guilherme os derrotou. Para Guilherme I, a pior crise veio da Nortúmbria, que ainda não havia se submetido ao seu reino. Em 1068, com Edgar Atheling, Mércia e Nortúmbria se revoltaram. Guilherme poderia suprimi-las, mas Edgar fugiu para a Escócia onde Malcolm III da Escócia o protegeu. Além disso, Malcolm se casou com a irmã de Edgar, Margarida, com bastante exibicionismo, pressionando o equilíbrio de forças contra Guilherme. Sob tais ciscunstâncias, a Nortúmbria se rebelou, sitiando York. Então, Edgar utilizou-se também dos dinamarqueses, que desembarcaram com uma grande frota na Nortúmbria, reclamando a coroa inglesa para seu rei, Svend II da Dinamarca. A Escócia também se juntou à rebelião. Os rebeldes facilmente capturaram York e seu castelo. Todavia, Guilherme pode contê-los em Lincoln. Após lidar com uma nova onda de revoltas no oeste da Mércia, Exeter, Dorset e Somerset, Guilherme derrotou seus inimigos do norte decisivamente no rio Aire, retomando York, enquanto o exército dinamarquês jurou partir. Guilherme então devastou a Nortúmbria entre o estuário Humber e o rio Tees, o que fou descrito como a Destruição do Norte. Esta devastação incluiu incendiar a vegetação, casas e até ferramentas de trabalho no campo. Após seu cruel tratamento, a terra não se recuperou por mais de 100 anos. A região acabou absolutamente desprovida, perdendo sua tradicional autonomia em relação à Inglaterra. Isto deve, contudo, ter evitado futuras rebeliões, colocando os ingleses sob obediência. Então, o rei dinamarquês desembarcou pessoalmente, preparando seu exército para recomeçar a guerra, mas Guilherme suprimiu esta ameaça com o pagamento de ouro. Em 1071, Guilherme derrotou a última rebelião do norte através de uma jogada improvisada, subjugando a Ilha de Ely, onde os dinamarqueses tinham se reunido. Em 1072, ele invadiu a Escócia, derrotando Malcolm, que recentemente havia invadido o norte da Inglaterra. Guilherme e Malcolm concordaram com a paz assinando o Tratado de Abernethy e Malcolm entregou seu filho Duncan como refém pela paz.J.D. Mackie, A History of Scotland (1964), page 45 Em 1074, Edgar Atheling se submeteu definitivamente a Guilherme. Em 1075, durante a ausência de Guilherme, a Revolta dos Condes foi confrontada de forma bem sucedida por Odo. Em 1080, Guilherme enviou seus meio-irmãos Odo e Roberto para atacar Nortúmbria e Escócia, respectivamente. Finalmente, o papa protestou que os normandos estavam maltratando o povo inglês. Antes de dominar as rebeliões, Guilherme tinha se conciliado com a igreja inglesa; no entanto, ele a perseguiu ferozmente depois. Reinado na Inglaterra Eventos thumb|left|Guilherme, mostrado como duque da Normandia na [[tapeçaria de Bayeux.]] Como seria hábito de seus descendentes, Guilherme passou muito do seu tempo (11 anos, desde 1072) na Normandia, governando as ilhas através de suas ordens por escrito. Nominalmente ainda um estado vassalo, devendo sua inteira lealdade ao rei francês, a Normandia ergueu-se subitamente como uma região poderosa, alarmando os outros duques franceses que reagiram persistentemente atacando o ducado. Guilherme focou-se na conquista da Bretanha, e o rei francês Filipe I o repreendeu. Um tratado foi finalizado após sua invasão abortada da Bretanha em 1076, e Guilherme prometeu sua filha Constância ao filho do duque Hoel, o futuro Alan IV da Bretanha. O casamento ocorreu apenas em 1086, após a ascensão de Alan ao trono. Mas Constância morreu sem ter tido filhos poucos anos depois. O filho mais velho de Guilherme, Roberto, irado por uma brincadeira de seus irmãos Guilherme e Henrique, que o molharam com água suja, foi responsável pelo que se tornaria uma rebelião em larga escala contra o governo de seu pai. Apenas com a ajuda militar adicional do rei Filipe que Guilherme foi capaz de confrontar Roberto, que estava então baseado em Flandres. Durante a batalha de 1079, Guilherme foi derrubado do cavalo e ferido por Roberto, que baixou sua espada apenas depois de reconhecê-lo. O envergonhado Guilherme retornou a Ruão, abandonando a expedição. Em 1080, Matilde reconciliou os dois, e Guilherme restaurou Roberto como herdeiro. Odo também causou problemas a Guilherme, e foi aprisionado em 1082, perdendo suas propriedades inglesas e suas funções reais, mas retendo suas obrigações religiosas. Em 1083, Matilde morreu e Guilherme se tornou mais tirânico com seus domínios. Reformas right|thumb|300px|As assinaturas de Guilherme e Matilde são as duas primeiras grandes cruzes no Acordo de Winchester de 1072. Guilherme iniciou muitas mudanças importantes. Ele aumentou as funções dos tradicionais condados ingleses (regiões administrativas autônomas), que ele colocou sob controle central; ele diminuiu o poder dos condes restringindo-os a um condado para cada um. Todas as funções administrativas de seu governo foram fixadas em cidades inglesas específicas, com exceção da sua corte; as instituições inglesas progressivamente se fortaleceriam, e elas se figurariam entre as mais sofisticadas da Europa. Em 1085, para se certificar da extensão de seus novos domínios e melhorar os impostos, Guilherme encarregou todos os seus conselheiros da compilação do Domesday Book, que foi publicado em 1086. O livro foi uma análise da capacidade produtiva da Inglaterra similar ao censo moderno. Guilherme também ordenou a construção de muitos castelos, torres e castelos de colina, entre eles a fundação da Torre de Londres (a Torre Branca) por toda a Inglaterra. Isso efetivamente garantiu que as muitas rebeliões dos ingleses não ocorressem. thumb|left|Guilherme I construiu a Torre Branca central na [[Torre de Londres.]] Sua conquista também fez com que o francês (especialmente, mas não apenas, o francês normando) substituísse o inglês como a língua das classes dominantes por aproximadamente 300 anosEnquanto o inglês emergia como língua vernácula popular e literária nos cem anos após a conquista, foi apenas em 1362 que o rei Eduardo III aboliu o uso do francês no Parlamento.Alexander Herman Schutz and Urban Tigner Holmes, A History of the French Language, Biblo and Tannen Publishers, 1938. pp. 44–45. ISBN 0819601918 Enquanto que em 1066 menos de 30% dos proprietários de terras tinham nomes próprios não ingleses, em 1207 esta taxa subiu para mais de 80%. Com nomes franceses como Guilherme, Roberto e Ricardo sendo os mais comuns. Além disso, a cultura anglo-saxã original da Inglaterra se mesclou com a normanda; dessa forma surgiu a cultura anglo-normanda. thumb|A capela na Torre Branca foi construída no estilo normando por Guilherme, usando-se pedra de Caen importada da França. Afirma-se que Guilherme eliminou a aristocracia nativa rapidamente em quatro anos. Sistematicamente, ele despojou os aristocratas ingleses que se opunham aos normandos ou que morreram sem motivo. Assim, a maior parte das propriedades e títulos de nobreza ingleses foram entregues a nobres normandos. Muitos aristocratas ingleses fugiram para Flandres e Escócia; outros devem ter sido vendidos com escravos no continente. Alguns escaparam para se juntar à Guarda Varegue do Império Bizantino e combateram os normandos na Sicília. Embora Guilherme permitisse inicialmente aos nobres ingleses manter suas terras se eles oferecessem submissão, em 1070 a nobreza nativa tinha deixado de ser parte integrante da paisagem inglesa, e em 1086, ela mantinha controle apenas sobre 8% de suas propriedades originais. Mais de 4.000 nobres ingleses perderam suas terras e foram substituídos, com apenas dois nobres ingleses de alguma importância sobrevivendo.Douglas, David Charles. English Historical Documents, Routledge, 1996, p. 22. ISBN 0415143675 Todavia, para a nova nobreza normanda, Guilherme entregou pouco a pouco parcelas das terras inglesas, dispersando-a amplamente, garantindo que ninguém tentaria conspirar contra ele sem arriscar suas próprias propriedades dentro da ainda instável Inglaterra pós-invasão. Efetivamente, essa poderosa política de Guilherme o manteve como monarca. O cronista medieval Guilherme de Malmesbury afirmou que o rei também dominou e despovoou muitos quilômetros de terras (36 paróquias), transformando-os na região da Nova Floresta para ajudar no seu estusiástico divertimento de caçarBaseado na Historia Anglorum, de Guilherme de Malmesbury. .He was of just stature, ordinary corpulence, fierce countenance; his forehead was bare of hair; of such great strength of arm that it was often a matter of surprise, that no one was able to draw his bow, which himself could bend when his horse was in full gallop; he was majestic whether sitting or standing, although the protuberance of his belly deformed his royal person; of excellent health so that he was never confined with any dangerous disorder, except at the last; so given to the pleasures of the chase, that as I have before said, ejecting the inhabitants, he let a space of many miles grow desolate that, when at liberty from other avocations, he might there pursue his pleasures. (Ele era de estatura mediana, corpulência ordinária, feições bárbaras; sua testa não tinha cabelos; tinha grande força nos braços que eles eram surpreedentes, que ninguém era capaz de tirar-lhe o arco, que ele poderia usá-lo mesmo com seu cavalo a galope; ele era majestoso sentado e de pé, embora a protuberância de sua barriga deformasse sua personificação real; sua saúde era tão boa que ele nunca se confinou com qualquer doença perigosa, com exceção da que o matou; tão dado aos prazeres da caça que, como eu disse antes, expulsando os habitantes, ele deixou um espaço de muitas milhas crescer desolado que, quando livre de outros passatempos, ele poderia lá desfrutar de seus prazeres). Ver English Monarch: The House of Normandy Historiadores modernos, todavia, chegaram à conclusão de que o despovoamento da Nova Floresta foi bastante exagerado. A maior parte das terras da Nova Floresta eram terras agrícolas pobres, e estudos arqueológicos e geográficos têm mostrado que a Nova Floresta era provavelmente povoada de forma esparsa quando foi transformada em floresta real. Morte, funeral e sucessão thumb|Moeda de Guilherme I da Inglaterra. Em 1087, na França, Guilherme incendiou Mantes-la-Jolie (50 km a oeste de Paris), sitiando a cidade. No entanto, ele caiu de seu cavalo, sofrendo ferimentos abdominais fatais. No seu leito de morte, Guilherme dividiu sua sucessão entre seus filhos, estimulando uma disputa entre eles. Apesar da relutância de Guilherme, seu combativo filho mas velho Roberto recebeu o Ducado da Normandia, como Roberto II. Guilherme Rufo, seu terceiro filho, tornou-se o próximo rei inglês, como Guilherme II. O filho mais jovem de Guilherme, Henrique, recebeu 5.000 libras de prata, destinadas à compra de terras. Ele também se tornou o rei Henrique I da Inglaterra após Guilherme II morrer sem motivo. Ainda no leito de morte, Guilherme perdoou muitos de seus adversários políticos, inclusive seu irmão Odo. Guilherme morreu aos 59 anos no Convento de Saint-Gervais em Ruão, a principal cidade da Normandia, em 9 de setembro de 1087. Guilherme foi sepultado na Abadia dos Homens (Abbaye-aux-Hommes), a qual ele erigira, em Caen, Normandia. Diz-se que Herluin de Conteville, seu padrasto, lealmente levou seu corpo à sepultura. O proprietário original das terras onde a igreja foi construída reclamou que ele ainda não havia pago, exigindo 60 xelins, que Henrique teve que pagar imediatamente. Num pós-morte nada régio, achou-se que o corpo obeso de Guilherme não caberia no sarcófago de pedra porque seu corpo tinha inchado devido ao ambiente quente e à demora que se passara desde a sua morte. Um grupo de bispos pressionou o abdómen do rei para forçar o corpo, mas a parede abdominal arrebentou e a putrefação banhou o caixão do rei " enchendo a igreja com um odor repugnante". O túmulo de Guilherme está atualmente identificado por uma placa de mármore com uma inscrição em latim; A placa data do começo do século XIX. O túmulo foi profanado duas vezes, uma durante as guerras religiosas na França, quando seus ossos foram espalhados pela cidade de Caen, e depois na Revolução Francesa. Após estes eventos, apenas o fêmur esquerdo de Guilherme, algumas partículas de pele e pó de osso permeneceram na tumba. Legado thumb|Centavo de prata de Guilherme I, cerca de 1075, cunhador Oswold, na cunhagem de [[Lewes.]] A invasão de Guilherme marcou a última vez que a Inglaterra foi de forma bem sucedida conquistada por uma potência estrangeira. Embora tenha havido várias outras tentativas através dos séculos, o melhor que pode ser alcançado foram incursões por tropas estrangeiras, tal como a Batalha de Medway, durante a Segunda Guerra Anglo-Holandesa, mas não conquistas reais como a de Guilherme. Houve ocasiões desde aquela época que governantes estrangeiros tiveram sucesso em ocupar o trono inglês/britânico, notavelmente o Stadtholder (regente) holandês Guilherme de Orange que em 1688, com seu exército, foi convidado por proeminentes políticos ingleses a invadir a Inglaterra com a intenção de depor o rei católico Jaime II (ver Revolução Gloriosa) e Jorge de Hanôver, que subiu ao trono em virtude da exclusão dos católicos romanos da sucessão. Como duque a Normadia e rei da Inglaterra, ele dividiu seus domínios entre seus filhos, mas as terras foram reunidas sob seu filho Henrique, e seus descendentes adquiriram outros territórios por casamento ou conquista, e àquela altura, estas possessões seriam conhecidas como Império Angevino. Os territórios incluíam muitas terras na França, tal como a Normandia e a Aquitânia, mas a questão de jurisdição sobre estes territórios seria a causa de muitos conflitos e rivalidades amargas entre Inglaterra e França, que durariam por boa parte da Idade Média. Um exemplo do legado de Guilherme nos tempos modernos pode ser visto no Memorial de Bayeux, um monumento erigido pela Grã-Bretanha na cidade normanda de Bayeux em honra aos mortos na Batalha da Normandia durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. A inscrição em latim no memorial diz NOS A GULIELMO VICTI VICTORIS PATRIAM LIBERAVIMUS que em tradução livre, diz: "Nós, que uma vez fomos conquistados por Guilherme, agora libertamos a terra do Conquistador"Bayeux Memorial. O sistema de numeração da coroa inglesa (ou britânica) considera Guilherme o fundador do Estado da Inglaterra. Isto explica, entre outras coisas, porque o rei Eduardo I foi "o primeiro", embora ele tenha governado muito tempo depois do rei anglo-saxão Eduardo, o Confessor. Aparência física thumb|Guilherme I, o Conquistador. Nenhum retrato autêntico de Guilherme foi encontrado. Apesar de tudo, ele foi descrito como um homem de boa estatura e braços fortes, "com os quais ele poderia atirar com o arco em pleno galope". Guilherme mostrava uma aparência magnífica, possuindo um semblante severo. Ele desfrutou de saúde excelente até a velhice; apesar disso, sua notável obesidade no final da vida aumentou tanto que o rei francês Filipe I comentou que Guilherme parecia uma mulher grávida. A análise do seu fêmur, o único osso que sobreviveu quando o restante de seus restos mortais foi destruído, mostrou que ele tinha aproximadamente 1,78 metros de altura, o que era cerca de 5 centímetros acima da média para o século XI.The Year of the Conqueror by Alan Lloyd Ele é retratado na Tapeçaria de Bayeux como sem barba, o oposto de Haroldo e dos senhores ingleses, que tinham bigodes. Ancestrais Descendência thumb|300px|right|Árvore genealógica. Casou com Matilde de Flandres (1030 - 2 de novembro de 1083), filha de Balduíno V da Flandres (1012 - 1 de setembro de 1067), conde de Flandres, e de Adelaide de França (1009 - 1079), condessa de Corbie, filha do rei Roberto II de França, e neta de Hugo Capeto. Apesar da oposição do Papa Leão IX devido ao grau de parentesco que havia entre eles. Deste casamento terão nascido pelos menos 11 filhosFrançois Neveux, La Normandie des ducs aux rois - , Ouest-France Université, Rennes, 1998, : Matilde, a décima filha que morreu virgem aparecer em algumas fontes. Várias outras filhas sem nome são mencionadas como sendo oferecidas como noivas a figuras notáveis daquela época. Apesar de rumores ao contrário (tal como a reivindicação de que Guilherme Peverel fosse um bastardo de Guilherme) , não há evidência de que ele tenha tido filhos ilegítimos. # Roberto Curthose (1054-1134), Duque da Normandia, casou-se com Sybil de Conversano, filha de Godofredo de Conversano. # Ricardo, Duque de Bernay (c. 1055 c. 1081), morto por um veado na Nova Floresta. # Alice (ou Adeliza) (c. 1055- c. 1065), supostamente prometida em casamento a Haroldo II de Inglaterra. # Cecília (c. 1056 - 1126), Abadessa do Convento da Santíssima Trindade de Caen. # Guilherme II, Rei de Inglaterra (c. 1056 - 1100), morto por uma flecha na Nova Floresta. # Ágata (c. 1064 - 1079), prometida em casamento a Afonso VI de Leão e Castela. # Constança (c. 1066 - 1090), casou-se com Alan IV da Bretanha; foi envenenada possivelmente pelos criados. # Adela (c. 1067 - 1137), casou-se Estêvão II, Conde de Blois. # Henrique I, Rei de Inglaterra (1068-1135), casou-se com Edite da Escócia, filha de Malcolm III da Escócia. Sua segunda esposa foi Adeliza de Louvain. Bibliografia * Douglas, David C. (1999) William the Conqueror; the Norman impact upon England, en:Yale English Monarchs series, Londres: Yale University Press, 476 p., ISBN 0-300-07884-6 * Howarth, David (1977) 1066 The Year of the Conquest, Londres: Collins, 207 p., ISBN 0-00-211845-9 * Prescott, Hilda F.M. (1932) Son of Dust, reprinted 1978: Londres: White Lion, 288 p. ISBN 0-85617-239-1 * Savage, Anne (transl. and coll.) (2002) en:The Anglo-Saxon Chronicles, Londres: Greenwich Editions, 288 p., ISBN 0-86288-440-3 * Wensby-Scott, Carol. (1984) Proud Conquest, Londres: Futura Publications, 240 p., ISBN 0-7088-2620-2 Ver também * Normandia * Conquista Normanda * Eduardo, o Confessor * Batalha de Hastings Ligações externas * Categoria:Monarcas católicos romanos Categoria:Monarcas britânicos Categoria:Duques da Normandia Categoria:Crianças soberanas Categoria:Mortes por acidente de cavalo Categoria:Reis católicos da Inglaterra Categoria:Católicos do Reino Unido af:Willem I van Engeland ang:Willelm I Engla Cyning ar:ويليام الفاتح arz:ويليام الأول ملك إنجلترا bat-smg:Vėljams Ožkariautuos be:Вільгельм Заваёўнік be-x-old:Вільгельм I Заваёўнік bg:Уилям Завоевателя bn:প্রথম উইলিয়াম (ইংল্যান্ড) br:Gwilherm II (dug Normandi) bs:Vilim I, kralj Engleske ca:Guillem I d'Anglaterra cs:Vilém I. Dobyvatel cy:Wiliam I, brenin Lloegr da:Vilhelm Erobreren de:Wilhelm I. (England) el:Γουλιέλμος Α΄ της Αγγλίας en:William the Conqueror eo:Vilhelmo la 1-a (Anglio) es:Guillermo I de Inglaterra et:William Vallutaja eu:Gilen I.a Ingalaterrakoa fa:ویلیام یکم انگلستان fi:Vilhelm Valloittaja fiu-vro:William I fr:Guillaume le Conquérant fy:Willem de Oermasterder ga:Liam I Shasana gl:Guillerme I de Inglaterra he:ויליאם הראשון, מלך אנגליה hi:विलियम विजयी hr:Vilim I. Osvajač hu:I. Vilmos angol király hy:Վիլհելմ I Նվաճող id:Guillaume sang Penakluk io:William la Konquestero is:Vilhjálmur 1. Englandskonungur it:Guglielmo I d'Inghilterra ja:ウィリアム1世 (イングランド王) ka:უილიამ I (ინგლისი) ko:윌리엄 1세 (잉글랜드) ku:William I la:Gulielmus I (rex Angliae) lb:William I. vun England lmo:Guglielmo I d'Inghiltèra lt:Vilhelmas I Užkariautojas lv:Viljams I Iekarotājs mk:Вилијам I mn:Английн I Вильгельм ms:William I dari England my:ဝီလီယံ၊ အောင်နိုင်သူ nl:Willem de Veroveraar nn:Vilhelm I av England no:Vilhelm I av England nrm:Gllâome lé Counqùéreus oc:Guilhèm Ièr d'Anglatèrra pcd:Djiyôme ch'contchèrint pl:Wilhelm Zdobywca ro:Wilhelm Cuceritorul ru:Вильгельм I Завоеватель scn:Gugghiermu lu Cunquistaturi sco:William the Conqueror sh:William I Osvajač simple:William I of England sk:Viliam I. (Anglicko) sl:Viljem Osvajalec sr:Вилијам I Освајач sv:Vilhelm Erövraren sw:William I wa Uingereza ta:கியோம் த நோர்மாந்தி th:พระเจ้าวิลเลียมที่ 1 แห่งอังกฤษ tl:William na Mananakop tr:I. William uk:Вільгельм I Завойовник vi:William I của Anh vls:Willem de Veroveroare war:William nga mananakop zh:威廉一世 (英格兰)